The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 September 2018
00:47-52 hey 00:47-52 Welcome, SYDE Bot. 00:47-54 anyone on 00:48-08 messanger u on 00:48-18 Messenger is currently fighting. 00:48-29 what u mean batl 00:48-31 battle 00:48-33 Messanger ain't even here. 00:48-34 MessAnger is on. 00:48-43 oh 00:48-46 Sadlyk 00:48-47 Sadly, 00:48-51 Yes, she is in battle. 00:48-52 FanaticBot did not log before he was kicked! 00:48-57 Good. 00:49-07 I'd expect nothing less from a useless bot as that. 00:49-13 Indeed. He was stuck. 00:49-22 *Thomas O face music plays* :O 00:49-44 Messanger is identical to Messenger but with a very short temper. :P 00:50-03 Hence her being called Messanger. 00:50-18 SO, 00:50-25 Messanger is just like Messenger. 00:51-06 okay 00:51-15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgpA24LjFJQ 00:51-24 Reaction. 00:51-38 MessAnger is here. 00:51-54 Jackninja4 is my twin. 00:52-15 Out of Jackninja5 and Jackninja4, there is no good twin. Just an evil and a neutral twin. 00:52-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:52-58 Messanger isn't the same as Messenger. But she's just like her. The only difference is that she's got a shorter temper. A much shorter one. 00:53-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:53-26 okay go tiy 00:53-28 got it 00:53-54 Jackninja4 is like me but instead he is racist. :P 00:54-17 And not for jokes either. 00:55-22 Hence he will not be allowed on here. 00:55-29 what 00:55-33 lol. 00:56-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:56-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:56-21 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 00:59-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:00-25 NO! 01:00-31 STOP the kidnapper! 01:00-49 *gets kidnapped himself* 01:00-51 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:01-05 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:01-54 /sendannouncement FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:02-05 /me eats a whole pie 01:02-27 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:02-29 Whole pies are easy to eat. 01:02-33 Hey Chase! o/ 01:02-36 u a silly bruh 01:02-39 Though some are quite filling. 01:02-40 @Syde 01:02-46 How so? 01:02-46 /me eats a whole Henry the Green Engine 01:02-49 Mmm... 01:02-51 That was good. 01:03-01 Jack, you sound like Steven lol. 01:03-02 That one is not easy to eat. 01:03-16 Thomas Goes Fishing reference, lol. 01:03-20 /sendannouncement TTG Robin has joined The Demon's Light. 01:03-27 Nah, I'm just quoting myself lmao (and that). 01:03-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:03-33 True. 01:03-34 Falco, you tricked me. 01:03-44 But some of it definitely came from that episode. 01:03-45 I see Syde used caps and made a meme-like statement? 01:03-51 I did it as a reference to the cringe rp. 01:03-53 Shocking. 01:03-54 Definitely. 01:04-09 Reopen cringe rp NOW 01:04-14 NEVER! 01:04-22 Wtf is happening here. 01:04-25 I believe you have adapted to TDL's New Order, Syde. 01:04-30 I left for dinner and came back to this! 01:04-31 Cansn/son comes first. 01:04-37 It's moved to the non-canon rp channel on Discord 01:04-38 TDL is dead by Oct 18 if the cringe RP is not open ;( 01:04-47 Canon comes first for sure. 01:04-48 I should have breakfast. 01:05-00 I'm eating Doritos rn 01:05-02 Syde, 01:05-07 u a silly bruh 01:05-12 Should not blame the cringe RP for the inactive RP 01:05-18 Because you finally started talking like Korra. 01:05-19 I'm not. I'm just having a laugh. 01:05-24 Cheese. You're a serious bruh. 01:05-39 Jorra is typing a reply tho. 01:05-41 Syde, I am joking. 01:05-42 Need to head out now. Not sure when I'll be back! o/ 01:05-47 u a silly bruh, Syde 01:05-48 I noticed. 01:05-48 Bye. 01:05-50 Farewell. 01:05-50 Byde! 01:05-52 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 01:06-14 I see Syde has been confirmed as a silly bruh. 01:06-47 Farewell, C.Syde65; May your trip be a joyous occasion 01:06-59 u a silly bruh 01:07-08 @Bob, because he left already! 01:07-54 u a silly bruh 01:08-00 no u 01:08-43 Korra, PM. 01:11-26 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/newusers 01:11-34 Seems like there haven't been any new entries for 2 days now (therp) 01:11-39 K 01:11-43 It also seems 01:11-49 That very few have user pages yet 01:12-00 Oops. 01:12-09 Started talking without periods. 01:12-11 Yeah, Syde mentioned that on CCR earlier today. 01:12-28 Oh 01:13-10 Brb. 01:13-54 Which channel? 01:14-51 #non-report-talk. 01:15-22 Lord Bacoaflim, are you here? 01:15-27 Yes 01:15-28 Let's reply to the RP. 01:15-32 Good, good. 01:15-48 No South ferry, but no matter. 01:15-50 brb 01:15-54 Help. 01:16-13 Just get the characters to the City of Silver Lights big Now. 01:16-32 JK 01:16-38 Take a gradual path. 01:16-40 Hey, hey, patience is a virtue, remember? Don't be that asshole me I was yesterday. :P 01:17-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:17-17 Hey, hey, sarcasm is a me-trait, remember? Don't be a patient me I was yesterday :p 01:17-23 I'm back 01:17-27 Did anyone miss me? 01:17-27 Patience is needed or else a domino effect or will happen. 01:17-37 False. 01:17-38 Hey, hey, hey, good ol' eagle rock is here to stay. 01:17-43 WB, Steven. 01:17-45 Do domino effects even exist 01:17-49 Y E E 01:17-51 Yes. 01:17-56 Turkey, Hungary, Poland, USA, Italy. 01:17-57 Sure, FL99. 01:18-00 May I ask if Bob Hartington has been here? 01:18-06 Hey, hey, hey, good ol' jack talk is here to stay. 01:18-20 @Stevie he's here right now 01:18-25 Good ol' Ninja5 is here to stay. 01:18-40 Good ol' Ninja5 is here to stay. 01:18-40 I remember this morning when CMF spread propaganda that we lost Dippy. 01:18-45 Nope. 01:18-49 Oh, noice 01:18-50 It was a misunderstanding 01:18-59 I was only in the dumpster. You could've looked there. 01:19-01 Because Jack merely left a group DM. 01:19-04 I am the king of horrible puns. 01:19-21 And what makes them horrible, I may ask? 01:19-42 Well, they're just so bad. But they're bad they're funny. :P 01:20-05 Lol. 01:20-13 Anyway, Steven, if you are thinking what my avatar is, you are probably right. 01:20-31 Sir Topham Hat? 01:20-39 His last name is Hatt. 01:20-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:20-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:20-58 Forgot a T, yes. 01:21-02 Of course, in the Commonwealth, we call him the Fat Controller. :P 01:21-12 Madness. 01:21-14 But Sir Topham Hatt is still his real name. 01:21-29 And yes, it's him but what is he doing? 01:21-39 Eating Henry? 01:22-00 "You look like a nice cake, Henry." - TFC in an actual Thomas episode. 01:22-40 Y'all need to head out from Thomas and friends. 01:22-43 Anime, too. 01:22-45 Sad. 01:22-51 You need to head out of BTS. 01:22-55 DDLC, too. 01:22-56 Lert MoH keep her propic! 01:22-58 Aiihuan, too. 01:23-00 Tragic. 01:23-03 Only anime character we're allowed to mention is (Riko) 01:23-10 And who is that? 01:23-29 Messie, dress your brother up like the Fat Controller. :P 01:23-31 Riko Sakurauchi! 01:23-34 And nope, Dippy. 01:23-50 Let Mess do as Commander Dippy wishes. 01:23-58 She's the older sister. She decides your fate. 01:24-06 Incorrect. 01:24-12 I'm the older brother of my family (and the only adult of the kids). 01:24-13 Indeed. @Jaques. 01:24-25 I am the youngest in my family. 01:24-31 CMF will be a man soon. 01:24-39 16, you mean? 01:24-44 But I lost my control and power over them years ago. 01:24-52 Still have my babyface 01:24-57 I'm the oldest out of me and my siblings at 16 turning 17 in October 01:24-58 And I'm 5'6 01:25-02 A man, CMF. 01:25-02 16 is a grown man in some cultures. 01:25-07 I'm turning 20. 01:25-13 In May. 01:25-14 I still look 13 though. 01:25-18 I turn 18 in December. 01:25-20 And 21. 01:25-23 In May. 01:25-25 And 22. 01:25-27 In May. 01:25-30 Stop! 01:25-35 That is of course, unless I die before then. 01:25-48 Anyone can die any time, Jack. 01:25-51 That is of course, unless I die before then. 01:25-57 Grass is green, CMF. 01:26-06 Never sleep at night. 01:26-10 You could pass on. 01:26-13 Why do I treat other people's deaths as a serious thing yet laugh at the thought of me dying? :p 01:26-22 (therp) 01:26-44 It might be because I'm the one person I love to make fun of the most. 01:27-00 Which means since we're older we have to get part time jobs 01:27-07 And you all thought it was Trump, didn't ya? 01:27-34 Or we could be like Syde, 23 with no job! : p 01:28-06 Or you could just get a university (or college as you call it) degree like I'm trying to do. 01:28-15 Nah, man. 01:28-19 I'm back 01:28-21 WB. 01:28-57 McDonald's is where I'll work at for a part time job outside of school 01:29-43 Ha, I don't even have school. 01:30-04 I'm still in high school until 2020 01:30-32 I'm in highs chool until 2021 01:30-52 Seems I replied. 01:31-13 Just like my brother @Chase 01:31-17 I am class of 2021 01:31-27 Just like my brother @Chase 01:31-34 Wait, you have abrother named Chase? 01:31-39 Nevermind lol, misread it. 01:31-45 Nah, u silly bruh. 01:31-51 Jorra has a little brother? 01:31-56 My brother's name is Tyler 01:32-08 Ah, Tyler *** 01:32-17 Nah, Dippy. 01:32-40 You did reply. 01:32-44 Well done, boy, well done. 01:32-46 My brothers are 15 and 11 01:32-51 Sure, Dippy. 01:32-51 Ay laddies 01:33-01 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 01:33-09 Yee 01:33-25 @Steven Ay Genntleman 01:33-30 My brother's 18, near 19 01:33-35 My sister's 15, near 16. 01:33-55 What if I told you that Thomas the Tank Engine is actually a meme haven? 01:34-20 And unlike Nutshack, it's actually good (for the most part). 01:34-39 Thought this was a meme haven. 01:34-49 Lazytown was a good meme haven 01:35-19 Yeah, true. 01:35-20 I used to watch lazytown hdusjf 01:35-34 So did I. 01:35-58 In my young days, it used to be embarrassing to say you like TTTE or LazyTown. Now, it isn't. 01:36-14 Because meme culture has become more normal. 01:36-20 I found LazyTown cringey when I was small and used to watch it. :P 01:36-29 Although I still maintain that the people cool online are losers IRL (such as me). 01:36-49 I'm not a loser. 01:36-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:37-01 Just a very bored dude. 01:37-02 Nah, being a loser is cool now. 01:37-10 It's a symbol of individuality to me. 01:37-39 Seems they finally noticed Chris was gone. 01:37-48 Good, good. 01:37-57 I like how they didn't think of him once before. 01:38-09 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:38-11 The people that the top of the social hierarchy calls losers are the people I find the most exciting and coo. 01:38-13 *cool 01:38-44 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:38-49 Sure, Dippy. 01:38-51 (hi) KPG. 01:39-13 aloha 01:39-14 Leave her yet, CMF? 01:39-22 In other words, if people in school consider you a loser, you are likely cool in my book. 01:39-34 Leave who? 01:39-39 So I'm not cool. 01:39-49 You know, CMF. 01:40-25 Nah, there are some cool winners too lol. 01:40-39 I'm just more of the underdog supporter. 01:40-49 At school I'm considered to be a "nerd" for being in a video game club at school 01:41-03 Oh, Dippy. :) 01:41-16 http://prntscr.com/kx9vb1 my new wallpaper 01:41-48 Amazing! 01:41-57 Falco, being a nerd is the best thing ever. 01:42-03 (Riko) 01:42-09 One day, I will watch all of Love Live! 01:42-21 Who's the weeb now? 01:42-25 Not me. 01:42-34 MoH clearly. 01:42-59 hello 01:42-59 Just Riko is precious and must be protecced at all times. 01:43-46 Bork 01:43-48 I be back 01:44-01 We're all a bunch of nerds and that is what makes us cool. *huddles any two of you* 01:44-03 WB. 01:44-19 @Steven are you Foxy the Pirate Fox? 01:44-54 I'm not a nerd 01:45-15 Yes 01:45-32 What? Awww. :( 01:45-39 Being a nerd is best. 01:45-49 MoH is an anime nerd. 01:45-54 no 01:46-00 Downloaded a BUNCH of anime for the weekend, indeed. 01:46-09 Im a nerd 01:46-10 i'm not a nerd because my ex made me watch his favorite anime 01:46-39 aka Owari No Seraph aka Seraph of the end 01:46-43 i got really confused for a second 01:47-00 i thought it was the 9th for you mess lol 01:47-02 Nerds don't just watch anime. 01:47-04 They play games. 01:47-13 They are into lots of cartoons and action. 01:47-21 True 01:47-28 And comic books too 01:47-37 does being a coder make me a nerd? 01:47-49 I cant stand comic books or manga 01:48-04 MoH loves manga. 01:48-11 i do not 01:48-15 MoH: Manga is literature!! >_< 01:48-28 dokidoki 01:48-40 I'm not Natsuki or whatever her name was 01:48-48 natsuki 01:48-51 yup yup 01:48-54 Does being totally skillless make me a nerd? 01:48-57 Natsuki is hot. < 3 01:48-59 Coding is a form of nerdiness. :P 01:49-08 ew korra 01:49-19 what about playing yugioh? 01:49-24 she's not hot 01:49-26 she's cute 01:49-34 She's hot af, however. 01:49-37 Yes, it is. 01:49-40 Same with Yuri and Monika. < 3 01:49-43 Shinoa is cute tbh 01:49-44 nono 01:49-46 Don't be ashamed of being a nerd tho. 01:49-57 there is a difference from cute and hot 01:49-58 Yesyes. 01:50-07 and natsuki is not on the hot side 01:50-07 And Natsuki is both. 01:50-22 she is more on the cute and adorable side 01:50-32 Incorrect. 01:50-32 She's more on the hot af side. 01:50-38 no 01:50-51 how do you pronoun Shinoa 01:50-52 Yes. 01:50-57 No idea, MoH! 01:51-05 shin noa 01:51-10 ? 01:51-21 maybe idk 01:51-26 Oh?? 01:51-40 oH??? 01:51-51 And who is Shinoa? 01:52-00 the girl whose my wallpaper 01:52-13 Said who is Shinoa? 01:52-15 she looks so cool tbh 01:52-26 Incorrect. 01:52-33 Looks like a standard weeb picture. 01:52-38 was that out of the anime or is it fanart? 01:52-40 Google her korra 01:52-52 its out of the anime 01:52-56 its from episode 3 01:53-17 the art is so good 01:53-18 Already did, MoH. 01:53-18 Not cute, however. 01:53-30 oof 01:53-36 doggo 01:53-38 though they changed the background a it ig to make it a good wall paper 01:53-46 bit* 01:54-23 Bork, I see Cooper 01:56-27 TheKorrafanatic, ESB 01:58-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:58-09 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:59-02 Korra? 02:00-11 Does my online spelling really not recognise Romania as a word? 02:00-28 Oh jack 02:00-33 ESB, someone is acting up 02:00-54 I'm on my way. 02:01-03 i woke up korra 02:01-27 Sorry, had fallen asleep. 02:03-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:04-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:04-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:06-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-44 Explains why Mess woke you up. 02:08-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:09-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-57 Falco, u silly brih, can you check Quotev? 02:10-22 *bruh 02:13-46 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 02:14-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:14-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:18-13 Interesting. 02:18-57 How is it interesting, I may ask? 02:19-31 https://www.16personalities.com/infp-personality 02:19-31 Do any of you think this fits me? 02:19-34 And it just is! 02:19-52 Not really. 02:19-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:19-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:20-14 Mess probably is the only one who can be sure of it though. 02:25-20 Iva says it does. (therp) 02:25-49 Maybe soem people do know you well. 02:25-50 But 02:25-54 u a silly bruh. 02:26-04 u a silly bruh 02:26-06 Because I don't have a full grapsp of your personality 02:26-13 *Grasp 02:26-24 Sure. 02:26-34 For people that have talked almost every day for almost two years, 02:26-43 we don't even know each other that much, tbh. 02:27-10 Well, 02:27-21 I do know that you like to joke a lot. 02:27-37 You love Kpop 02:27-44 You have acertain type of girls 02:28-20 Let me read it again, Korra. 02:28-34 Hmm.. 02:28-50 I do often misunderstand you, though you do try to see the good in things. 02:28-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:29-28 Memes could be metaphors 02:29-31 It is best to know the other person as little as possible. 02:29-32 Interestin' 02:29-43 A m*** ain't a metaphor. 02:29-56 Thati tself was a meme 02:29-59 Frankly it is good that for these two years you ain't know em. 02:30-13 It means you can simply move on, and you will be fine. 02:30-20 And come back at any point and nothing will change. 02:30-30 Korra has revealed new sides of himself through roleplaying. 02:30-37 He has an eagle eye for cringe. 02:30-49 Fanatic has revealed no new side of himself through roleplaying. 02:30-50 "Dude, he literally turned into a whale and swam to safety" 02:31-06 Such a logical mind, Korra. 02:31-09 "Cringe" now means absolutely nothing and is worthless in terms of TDL, and merely means something ridiculous. 02:31-15 And what was this from? 02:31-31 That is an accurate depiction of both 2017-18 TKF, and not a new side. 02:31-32 The Eric page chat on Discord. 02:31-44 For "Dude" is no different than "Legit". 02:32-29 Are you like Shakespeare, TKF? 02:33-31 Now you're gettin' crazy. 02:34-32 He's a mediator too. 02:34-33 The TKF of '17 is dead. 02:34-38 :o 02:34-38 Was an immature cringey lad. 02:34-45 I really miss him. 02:34-50 Such a noob. 02:34-52 The TheKorraFanatic of 2017 is no different than the individual we have now. 02:35-01 The only difference is that one has more of this nonsense FANDOM experience. 02:35-02 How so? 02:35-04 Bein' sarcastic. 02:35-17 This one continues to be sarcastic to the point in which it enrages other individuals. 02:35-59 And how is this the same as TKF of 17? 02:36-26 Obvious. 02:36-34 Tell me? 02:36-38 A person cannot change in one year, like Heaven; you are largely the same. 02:36-50 A person can change, however. 02:36-54 In less than a day, even. 02:37-28 Grass is green. 02:37-42 I am no longer blindly trusting, socially outgoing, wanting to befriend any user, no longer a CP fan or a Q***** user, etc. 02:38-22 And NO longer an immature giddy fool! 02:38-28 You continue to blindly trust and be socially outgoing, willing to befriend anyone CCC through nice welcomes, CP switched with KP, and Q** switched with IRC 02:39-07 KP is not bad like CP. 02:39-07 And IRC is not cringey and a horrid place like Q*****. 02:39-15 And incorrect on the other part. 02:41-04 What does IRC stand for? 02:41-07 Link me at once. 02:41-43 Internet Relay Chat. 02:41-44 Korra, your username remains a remnant of what you once were. 02:41-49 Sure. 02:41-51 A fanatic of Korra. 02:42-02 Still got a rename available though. 02:42-13 Could change wheneva I wanted to. 02:42-14 Go for it, TheKPopFanatic. 02:42-33 Fuck! 02:42-50 TheAiihuanFanatic? 02:43-01 It's happening, lads! 02:43-02 *Suiy 02:43-10 Your rename? 02:43-15 Rubik replacing Arial? 02:43-24 Aiisuiy was a phase she moved on from in a week. 02:43-30 Gold. 02:43-33 And no something else! I cannot say though. 02:43-47 Hmph. We will see in 1 week when Rhea announces a controversial blog. 02:43-47 Korra, 02:43-55 Whatever you chnage your name too, 02:44-11 "We are deleting Special:Chat" "We are partnering w/ Disc" "rubik being changed to arial" 02:44-12 Keep the initials "TKF", The Kentucky Fries. 02:44-16 Wtf 02:44-28 There will be no controversial blog. 02:44-42 Tired Krazy Figure, perhaps, Korra? 02:44-46 And a blog just about switching to Rubik would be the stupidest thing anyone has ever done. 02:44-48 Nope, CMF. 02:45-01 TheKpopFanatic? 02:45-05 KP? CP? 02:45-08 Nah, u silly bruh. 02:45-17 Kpop. 02:45-17 Creepypasta. Never think of the other thing again, Dippy. 02:45-29 Gladly. 02:45-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:46-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:46-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-35 Frankly, the South Ferry of 2017 is still here. 02:46-45 And CMF has not changed at all. 02:46-52 Yes, yes he is, NUSB. 02:46-54 And yes I have, 02:46-59 I roleplay better now. 02:47-01 Tf is NUSB? 02:47-15 Nah, U Silly Bruh. 02:47-18 Your new name. 02:47-39 Sure. 02:47-48 MoH is the exact same as she was when she entered. 02:48-02 No she's not. 02:48-13 Doesn't talk as much. 02:48-58 Cuz she's lost on Discord, her new Q*******. 02:49-05 Theory: We can RP. 02:49-20 I see her on Quotev chat right now. 02:49-27 which one is her, and which is paris? 02:49-39 Move on from Paris. 02:49-40 Old meme. 02:50-04 Paris and Mess share the same Quotev names almost. 02:50-10 Good Twin and Bad Twin. 02:50-38 Smart. 02:50-46 Let's check this out. 02:51-02 Mess got a new child. 02:51-28 Lmfao, she did not. 02:51-30 She has NO children. 02:51-54 Quotev kid. 02:52-03 Incorrect. 02:52-11 She will move on from RP family one day. 02:53-28 Perhaps focus on her big real brother. 02:54-30 Nah, u silly bruh. 02:54-39 u a silly bruh 02:54-42 Anyways, let's check Q*****. 02:55-03 Quotev is here I was talking to (censored) earlier. 02:55-18 And who is that? 02:55-23 TRJTK? 02:55-23 Mandie? 02:55-45 Aamdna. 02:55-48 Some chick you got it goin' on with? 02:55-49 Ah. 02:56-04 Formerly known as "mandie" 02:57-13 Ah, Mandie. 02:57-16 You two get back togetha? 02:57-22 No 02:57-30 We are on speaking terms again 02:57-36 Don't like girls any longa 02:58-03 How will you tell Aii this? 02:58-18 I was asking you this! 02:58-44 I like ones that I can actually see and hear. 02:58-52 So, CMF likes girls still? 02:58-58 Leave girls. 02:59-12 I am heteroirlsexual. 02:59-18 In Real Life. 02:59-21 Tf is this 02:59-22 Ah. 02:59-26 And why must I? 02:59-36 Because! 02:59-44 Because why? 03:00-23 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 03:00-24 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 03:00-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 03:00-25 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 03:01-17 Same reason you MUST leave all of your friends. 03:01-35 Why? 03:01-39 To become aloser? 03:01-49 To become stronger. 03:01-57 Nope. 03:02-06 Look, 03:02-10 Simply leave girls. 03:02-17 Look, 03:02-26 There is nothing wrong with being straight. 03:02-36 Do it! 03:02-36 No shit, I am straight myself. 03:02-46 This reminds me 03:02-51 Of when I said 03:02-59 There is nothing wrong with being cisgender 03:03-19 This reminds me of when I said grass is green. 03:03-46 Except in winter 03:04-09 Even in winter, grass is green. 03:04-41 TKF, check Quotev. 03:05-00 Tf do I check there? 03:05-19 There's a user with a funny name on its chat. 03:05-30 Really want you to see. 03:09-09 I see it, alright. 03:09-52 What do you think? 03:10-55 BRB. 03:12-03 /me wakes up 03:12-16 It's alright. 03:13-49 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:14-56 anyone gonna notice Melissa? 03:15-05 Fuck Melissa. 03:15-11 She has been left to die. 03:15-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:15-58 omg 03:17-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:17-26 I am now away, sad. 03:17-56 I am now away, sad. 03:18-08 Fuck Atticus >.> 03:18-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:18-25 He was saved! 03:18-31 She was left to die. 03:18-32 Never gonna give you up 03:18-45 Never gonna let you down 03:18-54 never gonna run around 03:18-59 Stop this shit. 03:19-01 Never gonna give Melissa up, 03:19-12 Never gonna let Melissa down. 03:19-35 Never gonna Melissa around. 03:19-35 (facepalms) 03:19-40 lol 03:19-44 Lol. 03:19-44 Jorra, why?! 03:19-44 Said stop? 03:19-54 Nope. 03:20-09 #SaveMelissa 03:20-11 Mess. 03:20-19 Korra. 03:20-25 Jack. 03:20-34 What is #staff-projects? 03:20-34 Korra and MoH's older bro, 03:20-38 I just realized that the word mess can be used as an insult omg 03:20-42 Say Chase, Korra. 03:20-57 You just realized that? 03:21-00 Why is TG on CCC, but not here? 03:21-12 McFly, 03:21-19 Yeah 03:21-22 Hartington, 03:21-34 TG on this late? 03:21-37 lets check 03:21-45 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:21-47 Jack its for when we are working on the wiki blog and working on an up coming proposal or something 03:21-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:21-57 Akumi is assumi that TDL is dead. 03:22-14 TG abandoned me. :( 03:22-15 *us 03:22-26 Let's not tell Aii that. 03:22-36 This was done on purpose frankly. 03:22-38 What will aiihuan say 03:22-42 So I can see. 03:22-45 And you gave the reaction I expected. 03:23-22 Never gonna say goodbye 03:23-31 Stop! 03:23-36 :( 03:23-40 And hurt you. 03:23-42 :( 03:23-47 And hurt you. 03:23-47 Oh wait, wrong time,. 03:23-53 Never gonna tell a lie. 03:23-53 STOP! 03:23-57 Oh wait, wrong time,. 03:24-05 Gonna tell a lie. :p 03:24-08 Never gonna Melissa a lie. 03:24-17 *tell 03:24-47 its all fun and games until someone gets kicked/banned 03:25-02 no one is getting kicked or banned 03:25-08 Interesting idea. 03:25-15 Everyone is gonna get kicked and banned. 03:25-21 Oh my, no. 03:25-33 Can I be kicked and banned last? 03:25-40 Sure. 03:25-42 When it's just me to TKF. 03:25-45 Eye to eye. 03:25-46 lol. 03:25-55 I'll do BH first since he started this all. 03:27-38 Wait 03:27-52 Going AGFK for a tad. 03:27-58 Sure. 03:27-59 Don't want to be kicked while I'm gone. 03:28-32 Somebody once told me. 03:28-52 Somebody once told me. 03:28-53 NO, please. 03:29-01 I hate that song so much. 03:29-11 We are number one! 03:29-12 the world is gonna roll me 03:29-19 We are number one! 03:29-26 The world is goona roll me! 03:29-29 Fuck this. 03:29-32 Cooking by the book 03:29-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 03:29-40 LMAO 03:29-43 Cooking by the book. 03:29-43 XD 03:29-54 He kicked himself out lol. 03:29-54 Cooking by the book 03:30-10 Mission accomplished. 03:30-17 What comes after cooking by the book? 03:30-20 I love All Star 03:31-32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 03:31-54 heyyyeyyeyyeyeyey 03:31-55 that song 03:32-42 high five everyone ! 03:32-50 /me high-fives Mess. 03:32-52 *high fives* 03:32-53 yay! 03:32-59 /me high fives 03:33-12 /me high fives everyone 03:33-23 /me high fives even though he didn't sing All Star 03:33-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-29 c="gray" *TheKorraFanatic gives Mess control of the wiki. 03:33-35 I was informed there weren't any landmines found. 03:33-47 Well yeah, we disarmed them after the great TDL war. 03:34-06 I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed 03:34-08 y'all know this? 03:34-11 Never gonna give you up 03:34-30 Mever gonna let you down. 03:34-32 Every fun applience gives the food a different taist 03:34-33 *Never 03:34-36 >Mever 03:35-00 Sorry 03:35-06 I type to fast sometimes lol 03:35-16 Chedda gonna give you up 03:35-18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 03:35-18 03:37-26 I am halfway to my old number of ducks on Duckhunt. 03:38-47 And my friends have lost their way 03:39-46 How so? 03:40-38 everyone has lost dae wae 03:40-45 What way? 03:40-47 Why is this active at 10:40 PM? Wtf 03:40-49 Where is Syde? Wtf 03:41-00 Tell me, 03:41-07 Its 11:40 here does it usually die at night? 03:41-29 What is the gender bender of a silly bruh? 03:41-40 A silly sis? 03:41-48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qaVh-Zm464 Answer to everything. 03:42-45 Oh my, no 03:43-08 Sure, Lazygaming. 03:43-17 "U a silly bruh" is gender neutral, CMF. 03:43-26 So I can call Mess that? 03:43-36 Sure. 03:43-36 I, myself, have used this on TG often. 03:43-52 Messenger of Heaven, u a silly bruh. 03:44-30 Soon will be the break of day ! 03:45-03 It is 10:44 here. 03:45-08 lol 03:45-23 in my brain dawn is still night 03:45-30 why am I weird 03:45-34 Mess, you have lacked an answer to my question on a channel. 03:45-44 omg so funny xdxdxdxdx im dying xdxdxdxd im on the floor xdxdxdxdxdx hahahahaha 03:45-52 lmao 03:49-43 Heh. Now it's ded. 03:55-12 defribulate 03:59-08 Huh? 04:06-04 Poor, poor chat. 04:06-53 Move it to icu 04:07-25 Farewell, TDL. 04:08-16 ciao 04:09-22 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 04:12-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:13-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:19-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 04:19-38 Tell me, 04:20-20 If you were invisible would you still have a shadow 04:23-08 >.> 04:23-15 yes 04:23-20 well 04:23-22 Incorrect 04:23-25 its possible 04:23-40 because even tho you are binding in 04:23-44 you are still there 04:23-51 so your body will cast a shadow 04:23-59 A shadow however is caused because your body absorbs or reflects light, which cannot happen if light passes through or around you; So no you would not cast a shadow if you actually were invisible 04:24-12 I agree with bob 04:24-35 your body is still absorbing light 04:24-54 just because you cant be seen your body is still there 04:25-01 Invisibility would basically be to stop reflecting light 04:25-04 if someone bumped into you they would feel you 04:25-38 you will still cast a shadow 04:25-53 https://www.quora.com/If-you-were-invisible-would-you-have-a-shadow 04:25-53 the shadow is caused by your body blocking the light 04:25-57 your body is still there 04:26-27 If you are invisible you cannot adsorb the light 04:26-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:26-39 o/ 04:26-45 o/ 04:26-51 Just what is this? 04:26-52 Why is this active at 11:26? 04:26-55 And WHERE is Syde? 04:26-59 This is a strange night. 04:27-03 Heh heh. 04:27-12 Syde moved on 04:27-18 this is active 04:27-20 because i'm here 04:27-22 SYDE moved on? 04:27-25 Im making it active with my psychic powers 04:27-28 we used to be active at this time 04:27-29 Frankly, this is dead. 04:27-32 As SF said yesterday, 04:27-36 This is an afterlife. 04:27-41 RP talk and RP died ages ago. 04:27-44 This is the TDL afterlife. 04:27-46 WHOOP 04:28-07 Who knew my fit would have caused a surge in activity? 04:28-14 What is this WHOOP? 04:28-20 idk 04:28-28 I see Cheeseskates joined and left CC 04:28-43 is that the same one I just adopted on quotev?! 04:28-44 Never do WHOOP again? 04:28-53 Hell no. 04:28-57 actually 04:29-02 Cheeseskates don't fuck around. 04:29-08 Move on from online families. 04:29-15 they are my friend on quotev lol they like a lot of my posts 04:29-24 we talked on CCC about quotev 04:29-25 Said move on from Q*****? 04:29-44 Syde saw that this RP aint going nowhere 04:29-45 And this does not mean Qstlijku. 04:29-48 So he moved on 04:30-04 omg 04:30-04 Wtf did he move onto? 04:30-07 He has nothing else. 04:30-10 Tiara just messaged me 04:30-15 Leave them. 04:30-28 she was your friend too 04:30-32 Leave them. 04:30-34 tho unlike you I don't abandon my friends 04:30-40 Ohh burn! 04:30-46 Jorra abandons friends. He mean. :c 04:30-49 It is perfectly fine for people to move on from a site. 04:30-53 Never say this again, MoH. 04:31-03 not fine to move on from your friends 04:31-11 Said it is perfectly fine. 04:31-15 its called loyalty 04:31-18 friends are for life 04:31-19 We can leave your friends behind. 04:31-20 Dog randomly barked 04:31-30 It is a True God choice to leave all of your friends. 04:31-33 Because your friends don't dance and if they don't dance, they are no friends of mine. 04:31-40 scared me half to death 04:31-54 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:31-55 Yes. 04:31-59 Dogs barking scare me too. 04:32-02 Like whoaaaaa. 04:32-06 A barking dog. 04:32-07 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:32-11 I for one 04:32-16 will never leave a friend behind 04:32-37 Let it be known that people can have various levels of friendship. 04:32-51 And that some people don't just consider whoever they meet and discuss something with a friend. 04:33-02 Q...... 04:33-17 Korra... 04:33-22 I think Tiara can be considered our friend 04:33-24 >:C 04:33-27 She is going to throw a fit on CCC, fuck! 04:33-29 >:C!! 04:33-36 Sure, MoH. 04:33-41 shes really the only one who tried to find us after we were deleted and came to wikia to talk to us 04:33-43 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:33-44 But the others were random people I never talked with much. 04:33-45 Iva's done that before 04:33-47 Move on from W*****. 04:33-47 Said Korra... 04:33-50 It's FANDOM. 04:33-54 in fact when she replies i'ma try to get her to come to TDL 04:33-54 Sure, Q. 04:34-02 We need a Jorra or a Falco to reply. 04:34-02 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:34-13 Q, the key to switch to your pistol 04:34-13 Ah, old counter strike. 04:34-13 I already replied. 04:34-16 So fuck off! 04:34-18 Oh my, no. 04:34-26 I was the last reply. 04:34-35 Damn it no! 04:34-40 Fuck off! @TheKorraFanatic 04:34-43 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:34-46 Then theres Paris 04:34-58 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:34-58 Move on from P****. 04:35-05 Neva! 04:35-16 Do it. 04:35-19 Leave all of them at once. 04:35-25 Move on from Paris and befriend Berlin. :P 04:35-26 #BestiesForLife 04:35-27 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:35-31 Sure ya are. 04:35-47 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:35-57 so... 04:36-07 Berlin only recently got back together after a 40 year long identity crisis. 04:36-10 So... 04:36-16 should I message Laito and try to form a friendship? after everything 04:36-23 Wtf 04:36-26 Move on from that dude. 04:36-48 And NEVER say his name again. 04:36-50 he kinda liked one of my posts earlier and I've been thinking about messaging him 04:36-59 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:37-10 Move on from Q******. 04:37-12 It's a dead meme. 04:37-19 Perhaps prehistoric. 04:37-23 Even older than NEVER. 04:37-27 Move on from TheK****Fanatic. 04:37-35 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:37-40 i just wanted to make friends here........ hope you will be a friend........ nice to meet you 04:37-55 Same ^^ 04:38-03 They PMed you too? 04:38-06 Yep! 04:38-15 The exact same thing! 04:38-20 After saying "hai" and I said "Hi" 04:38-20 Smart. 04:38-26 Wait, 04:38-32 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:38-38 Nila Utohoshi 04:38-38 hai 04:38-38 11:36 04:38-38 TheKorraFanatic 04:38-38 Welcome, Nila Utohoshi. 04:38-43 I see they are saying the exact same things to us. 04:38-48 Yep 04:38-52 I am going to write on Q*****. 04:39-00 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:39-00 Ashley105 04:39-00 What is it, Q. 04:39-06 Sent me that pM 04:39-07 *PM 04:39-10 NO, Dippy. 04:39-14 Golden, Q. 04:39-29 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:39-40 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:39-49 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:39-52 WB. 04:39-53 o/ 04:39-57 I'm back. 04:39-57 YES, Jorra. 04:40-00 And thanks! :D 04:40-07 Welcome, C.Syde65. 04:40-10 Wtf were you! 04:40-21 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:40-24 I mean, sure, it's normal for people to leave for hours. 04:40-26 But not you. 04:40-28 wb Syde! o/ 04:40-38 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:40-41 I was out with a group. 04:41-05 You have friends? 04:41-06 Amazing. 04:41-14 lol 04:41-16 I'm still writing on it. 04:41-27 Who doesn't have friends? 04:41-31 That sounded much ruder than I intended it too. 04:41-41 Yeah, it did. XD 04:42-53 Sure. 04:42-58 Why is this alive at 11:42? 04:43-08 Why was TG on at 11:30? 04:43-13 Is my clock messed up or something 04:44-26 I didn't see TG (therp) 04:45-06 Ashley105 04:45-06 What's wrong with it? What kind of question is that? Don't you even remember anything I said? I said we can't be friends because you're too old for me and think that I had a crush on you. Honestly, how can you possibly move past it that quick? 04:45-13 She was on Discord. 04:45-16 Oh 04:45-19 Had a fasciantin' talk. 04:45-26 Told each other we were silly bruhs. 04:45-28 And true. 04:45-31 lol 04:46-29 I destroyed Ashley105, YesIndeedSir. 04:47-10 I see TG is back online. 04:47-22 Did Nila Utohoshi reply after that? 04:47-23 @Korra 04:47-27 TheKorraFanatic 04:47-27 I believe it takes more than a few times of talking to be friends. 04:47-27 11:47 04:47-27 Nila Utohoshi 04:47-27 i can't understand 04:47-28 Just did. 04:47-31 Wtf don't you understand 04:47-36 lol 04:47-40 Nila Utohoshi 04:47-40 yeah 04:47-40 glad you remembered 04:48-05 Sure. 04:49-31 11:48 04:49-31 TheKorraFanatic 04:49-31 What was hard to understand? 04:49-31 11:49 04:49-31 Nila Utohoshi 04:49-31 no actually i can't make out what you said in previous chat 04:49-32 ?? 04:51-39 12:51 est 04:51-47 cst 11:51 04:51-56 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7681 04:51-59 This is becoming godly. 04:52-06 I saw that lol 04:52-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-15 Welcome, South Ferry. 04:52-18 Effort is needed 04:52-21 Welcome, South Ferry. 04:52-22 Thanks Stlijku 04:52-26 Fuck you, Effort was put. 04:52-42 lol 04:52-43 Where? 04:52-56 In the RP! 04:53-05 We also did some quality shitposting on TDLD. 04:53-28 In which Jack said you were not f**** and that we o**** you. 04:53-48 Any understudies needed? 04:53-52 Effort ≠ Contribution, but Contribution = Effort 04:54-01 I'm guessing it's not as urgent as it was yesterday. 04:54-17 Of course it's still as urgent, wtf. 04:54-26 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:54-39 Enough of your nonsense, TheKorraFanatic. 04:54-42 And it isn't as urgent. 04:54-48 I am doing nothing. 04:54-49 We did our monthly 1 discussion, 04:54-52 So it's all good. 04:54-54 Enough of your propaganda. 04:55-02 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:55-20 South Ferry = Feeder, hypocrite, player, radical, propagandist. 04:55-34 , psychopath. 04:55-45 I know you are, but what am I 04:56-08 Yeah, smart. 04:56-10 Nice try. 04:56-11 Alright then. 04:56-27 Yeah c.S it's all good 04:56-34 No understudies are needed obviously. 04:56-38 Incorrect. 04:56-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:56-42 This is fucked. 04:56-46 My avatar is blank on CC 04:56-46 Actually, no. 04:56-56 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:56-57 This is beyond fucked. This is dead and this is the TDL afterlife. 04:56-59 Good, Q. 04:57-05 It's not. 04:57-06 Is it blank for you? 04:57-10 @ Korra. 04:57-22 Sure, Q. 04:57-26 It is, CS65. 04:57-35 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:57-38 Syde can you make your bot log?